Un tercero entre nosotros
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Korra decide comunicarle a Mako que debe terminar su relación debido a un tercero que llego a adueñarse del corazón de la avatar, pero ¿quien será este nuevo amor?


Mi segunda historia espero les guste, los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen bla bla bla...

La hermosa avatar se encontraba en la antigua estatua del Avatar Aang, era tarde o eso sospechaba porque sobre la ciudad caía una estrepitosa lluvia, en ese momento recordó cuando el Ex general Iroh en el mundo de los espíritus le dijo que ella también podía controlar el clima y ahora entendía porque el cielo reflejaba la tristeza que contenía su ser, no se distinguía que tan tarde era, todo el día las nubes arremetieron contra el cielo y de esa manera era difícil distinguir la hora sabía que llegaria tarde a la reunión con Mako y es que le había comunicado en la mañana a través de Jinora que quería hablar con él y ahora estaba retrasada, a pesar de querer postergar el momento no podía hacer más porque esto sucediera además ella nunca había sido cobarde, tenía que enfrentar la decisión que había tomado, pesar del dolor inmenso que pudiera provocarle a ambos, tenía que encontrar las palabras para decirle a Mako la verdad que a pesar de ser su primer y único amor hasta hace unas semanas, había llegado alguien más a su vida, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo y que definitivamente ya se había adueñado de su corazón en tan poco tiempo, tanto o más que el maestro fuego, y que sería capaz de dejarlo a el por defender con todo a este nuevo amor, decidió que era el momento y que tenía que ser fuerte así que sin más de dirigió directo al departamento del pelinegro.

Un joven maestro fuego de ojos dorados se encontraba en su departamento, esperando la llegada de su hermosa novia Korra, llevaba ya 20 minutos de retraso y estaba preocupado por ella, últimamente no se encontraba muy bien se le había visto un poco decaída y en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de tristeza incluso estaba más callada de lo normal con él y eso lo tenía con pendiente tal vez tuviera problemas con el entrenamiento, o con el maestro Tenzin, tal vez extrañaba a sus padres, y si era algo de eso él iba a darle su apoyo, y estaría ahí para ella, aunque también rondaba por su cabeza la idea de que si ella quisiera terminar su relación con él por eso estaba tan pensativa últimamente y no lo dejaba acercarse a ella, sobraba decir que últimamente sus vidas eran mucho más ocupadas conforme pasaban los meses, el ocupado con la obligaciones en la policía y ella con sus entrenamientos y sus viajes al Reino Tierra, a la Nación del fuego, a las Tribus Agua para entrenar en cada lugar y asegurarse personalmente que todo marchaba sobre ruedas , precisamente por esto no le había extrañado que esta mañana hubiera recibido la visita de la joven maestra Jinora a su apartamento comunicándole que Korra quería hablar de un asunto serio y que ella no conocía realmente de que simplemente comunicaba el recado e indicó la hora del encuentro.

En ese instante como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente escuchó unos golpes en su puerta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Camino directo hasta ella y la abrió encontrándose con la chica que llenaba sus pensamientos, se encontraba con la mirada fija en suelo, la ropa mojada, el cabello aun le chorreaba y estaba pegado a su rostro, por lo cual no podía observarla bien, no llevaba su abrigo así que temblaba compulsivamente de frío. Rápidamente ella entró, el ojidorado cerró la puerta tras de ella y la castaña recargó su espalda a esta deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, la imagen simplemente le encogió el corazón al chico, que le había pasado a Korra para ponerla de esa manera, inmediatamente se preocupó y pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien, porque era obvio que no, la chica aun temblaba y hasta ese momento escuchó el sollozo que se escapó de la garganta de la sureña, pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella abrió ligeramente sus labios para decir con una voz apagada:

-Mako, lo he pensado y esto debe terminar-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el aludido.

a pesar de haber escuchado no podía creer lo que había dicho ella, no entendía por qué, era obvio que casi no se veían últimamente pero seguramente hablándolo lo arreglarían podrían llegar a algo, pues al final de cuentas ambos se querían o eso creía él, él la amaba muchísimo de eso no había duda y siempre se lo había dicho entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando en este momento?, en ese instante le extendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo- siéntate, estás muy nerviosa- dijo atrayéndola al sillón y esperando a que se sentara, pero ella estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, la miró a los ojos esperando encontrar algo pero no había nada en ellos solo estaban rojos e hinchados, las hermosas orbes llenas de vida en este momento estaba vacías e inexpresivas.

- espera un momento, te haré un café- extendió su mano hasta tocar su hombro, sacudiéndola un poco para llamar su atención- cálmate Korra- dijo tratando de que no se notara en su voz el deje de preocupación.

Mako se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el café pensando y debatiéndose en su cabeza que era lo que estaba pasando, y estaba empezando a creer que la razón por la que quería terminar con él era porque tal vez Korra quisiera a alguien más, o tal vez ella sudaba de su amor, pero es que acaso la avatar no entendía que él la amaba con todo su ser y que si ella se alejaba a donde fuera el la seguiría pues a estas alturas ya no podía concebir su existencia sin es chiquilla y sus berrinches, sus arrebatos, sus sonrisas, su voz, en sí sin ella, tanto así que días antes se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, el había sido el primero en escuchar aquellos gemidos de su boca que para el eran como una bella sinfonía, de ver sus hermosas mejillas color carmín, su rostro perlado de sudor, recorrido cada aparte de su cuerpo y viceversa

En ese momento llevaba en sus manos la taza que contenía el líquido humeante, regresó la sala para encontrar a Korra en la misma posición en la que la había dejado aún seguía sumergida en sus reflexiones, y el en esos momentos quería tener el poder de adivinar los pensamientos para saber que estaba cavilando exactamente la mujercita que estaba sentada en ese lugar.

La morena aun no sabía cómo explicarle al maestro fuego la conclusión a la que había llegado, sabía que le llenaría de dolor el corazón, y era exactamente lo que no quería provocarle, sufrimiento, pero a ella le causaría más dolor la actitud que tomaría después de comunicarle lo que estaba por decir

Mientras tanto él le extendió la taza y carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención, ella dio un ligero respingo y tomó lo que le dio el joven de cabellos negros- Gracias- dijo dándole un sorbo al líquido, volvieron a transcurrir algunos minutos que para Mako eran eternos y se veía que claramente ella se debatía entre algo importante que debía decir y no decir, él tomó valor y habló:

-¿Korra por qué quieres terminar conmigo?, ¿es que acaso no sabes lo mucho que significas para mí?, sabes que te amo, entonces ¿Qué pasa?-

Ella guardó silencio y a Mako llegaba a incomodarle tanto que parecía que quería enloquecerlo, la desesperación lo estaba volviendo agresivo.

-Mako- dijo hablando por fin- Somos tres.

En ese instante el ojidorado sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él, entonces si tenía razón, era cierto que Korra quería a alguien más, y así sintió como el fuego comenzaba a recorrerle por sus venas, amenazando con salir, sintió a la vez un dolor agudo en el pecho, de verdad ella había dejado de quererle de la noche a la mañana para querer a otro.

-Mako, no estás entendiendo- dijo al borde de las lágrimas la muchacha- pasarán solamente 8 meses y un tercero entre nosotros habrá así que dime en este momento si lo quieres, o me voy yo sola con mi hijo, me iré lejos y no volveré a visitarte , te prometo que esto se guardará en secreto nadie sabrá que es tuyo y podrás seguir con tu vida, mi hijo no sabrá nuca quien es su padre, por lo menos hasta que sea mayor para entenderlo, y cuando se lo diga créeme que no le diré nada malo de ti, solo que fuiste un buen padre y trataste de estar a su lado, pero por las circunstancias no pudiste estar con él.- mirando la reacción del aludido, pero el solo se quedó estático

su cabeza no podía procesar como es que pasó de pensar que su novia lo iba a dejar a decirle que estaba esperando un bebé, su bebé, fruto del grandísimo amor que le tenía a su amada avatar, ya casi podía verlo en su mente un mini Mako con el color del cabello de él y los ojos de ella, la piel canela de ella, como le preguntaba si no lo quería, a él a su mini Mako, y aun sin tenerlo en sus brazos sentía que su existencia no podía ser sin sus dos amores.

En esos escasos segundos Korra tomó el silencio de Mako como una negación a aceptar criar juntos a este pequeño, entonces sin más dio la vuelta, giró el pomo de la puerta y espero unos segundos por si el maestro fuego se arrepentía, viendo que no era de esa manera, la abrió sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro del pelinegro al aceptar ahora sí que pronto los dos serían felices y que era a un mayor la felicidad de tener a un nuevo integrante en la familia, y fue entonces cuando reaccionó y se percató que la pupila de Tenzin había escapado por la puerta, y corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus pies, buscando con la mirada a la chica que de manera precipitada había corrido sin esperar a que él le diera una respuesta. Corrió como sólo años en las triadas le habían enseñado a hacerlo pero sin encontrar nada del rastro de su chica, aun caía aquella lluvia torrencial, y esta le impedía observar con claridad, de pronto recordó el único lugar al que la chica siempre corría cuando necesitaba meditar y este era la estatua del avatar Aang, asi que se encaminó hasta ella.

Al llegar la vislumbró sentada abrazando sus rodillas, aun empapada, ella se acercó hasta ella sigilosamente pero no fue lo bastante como para evitar que ella lo escuchara , y de inmediato esta se puso en guardia, al darse cuenta que era él, se relajó y con toda la intención de huir tomo impulso hasta que el ojidorado la detuvo por la muñeca evitando que huyera, a pesar de la fuerza de ella, el la volteó y ella por la fuerza impuesta quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca, la abrazó por la cintura y besó su frente, en ese momento ella rompió en llanto sabiendo que con eso el le diría que la apoyaba, él tomó su rostro con sus manos obligándola a mirarlo , le dijo:

-Pero que estabas pensando corazón, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para dejarte partir así sin más sabiendo que las dos personas que más amo se van de mi lado para siempre?, no me quites la oportunidad de estar con ambos, es más en este instante vamos a hablar con Tenzin y después con tu padre, quiero que todos sepan que voy a ser papá, hay por todos los espíritus ¡voy a ser papá!, Bolín se volverá loco.-

En ese instante la lluvia dejó de caer, dando pasó a un hermoso arco iris que se mostraba por la puesta de sol que surcaba el cielo.

-Si no quiero imaginar a los pequeños, Meelo e Ikki se la pasarán preguntado por el bebé, y harán apuestas con Bumi y Kaya sobre si será niña o niño y si será maestro fuego o agua, seguramente Jinora suspirará ella es muy romántica, Tenzin se molestará un poco pero después lo superará, Pemma estará feliz y entre ella y mamá me ayudarán con esto y me darán consejos, y papá bueno papá te va matar- dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida imaginando la escena de su novio siendo perseguido por su progenitor

-Oh- dijo formando el morocho una perfecta "O" – no pensé en eso- ahora evidentemente nervioso- pero no importa todo será para que estemos juntos porque ahora somos tres..

-Trata de mantenerte firme con eso chico listo- dijo la ojiazul- te amo

-Te amo más- dijo respondiendo Mako, abrazándola por la cintura por detrás y mirando ambos el arco iris – los amo más - dijo poniendo las manos sobre el vientre de la chica.


End file.
